Talk of Strippers
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: A recountance of four long years leaves Verity feeling extremely uncomfortable. When the subject of her old job hits the table... Mentions of strip clubs, stage names, lap dances and prostitution. Rated T for this because there IS NO NUDITY. Minor swearing. Threats. Lyle teasing a bit too much. OC involved.


_Chibi: Just… random Gundam stuff. –sigh- Sweet Jashin I'm bored. OC is mine, no one elses….. Um. Mention of strip clubs, which is why this is T. I'd put this under M, but there is no nudity so we should be good. Mention of a burlesque lounge too! (Good Jashin I do love me some Burlesque…..)_

_On With The Show~!_

…

"-And that's basically what I've been doing for the past four years." Tieria finished with a sigh. All the Meisters were gathered around a tiny table in a bar, enjoying each other's company after so long and getting to know what they did in their time apart. Setsuna sipped his water and Verity glared at the wine glass filled with liquor that Lyle had gotten her. If Lockon's twin didn't stop flirting with her, she'd bitch slap his face faster than Feldt did after he kissed her.

Speaking of the flirt….

"So, Verity, what have you been doing for these long years past?" His smug tone earned a death glare from the dark haired girl, as well as an annoyed sigh.

"It's not worth bringing up." She mumbled, twisting the wine glass stem and desperately wishing the drink inside was water.

"It can't have been that bad."

"I have to agree with Ly- Lockon. If it's not worth bringing up, then why don't you just tell us that way it doesn't come back up like your time in the Union jail." Verity leveled a look with Allelujah and internally groaned as he hit her with a sweet, understanding smile.

The Union jail.

Verity shuddered at the mere thought of the place, much less the things that went on when she was drugged beyond belief and about to face a firing squad.

This was why she wasn't touching the didn't want to relive that floating feeling.

"I….. " Verity struggled to find the right words to tell them."I….. I worked in a lounge….. like…. Place."

"A lounge?" Alle's expression twisted in confusion while Lyle's lit up in excitement as he opened his mouth.

"You mean a strip- OW! Who kicked me?"The answer was as obvious as her glare.

"It wasn't a strip club, so shut your mouth." Verity hissed as Lyle rubbed his leg underneath the table.

Tieria just seemed to ponder it for a moment before turning to the girl. "You worked in a men's lounge?"

Setsuna's stare burned into the side of Verity's head, and she gave up.

"I worked in a burlesque lounge. You know… dancers…. Weird contortionist acts… lip syncing…." Verity made an odd little gesture before she dropped her hands on the table with a exaggerated sigh. "That's where Feldt found me; singing on stage in a skimpy outfit that men went gaga over. I swore her to secrecy over it, so don't any of you tell this to another soul or else I will make use of my Verchiel and slice you all down so fast you won't even see it coming."

Her threat hung heavy in the air, but that didn't stop Lyle from bursting out in laughter and pleading to see some pictures.

"DO you have a photo? Can I have it?"

"No."

"…How in the world-"

"I got the damn job because I didn't think anybody would look for me there." Verity seethed, sinking lower into her chair and wishing that the subject would change. "And I was right. No soliders, no revolutionists…. I just sang and danced and I'm DONE with it. Shut up Lyle!"

"I-I don't think…HAHAHAH….. I.. HA…..CAN'T!" Lyle cackled even more as the young woman buried her face into her hands with mortification. "You worked at a strip club!"

"It wasn't a strip club!"

"Did you have a stripper name? You know… like Sparkles or something! Yeah! Sparkles!" Verity's dark green eyes burned a glare so fierce into the Dylandy youth that he might have stopped.

Might have.

But the stripper name wasn't why she was glaring at him. "I did not. I went by my birth name, thank you, and I'm pretty sure the Sparkles I worked with, who by the way was a gay guy who repaired our costumes, heard you insulting the club like that he would wash your mouth out with ACID."

"Well…. Burlesque lounges are basically strip clubs." Tieria commented as he drank down some unknown substance that matched Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna just remained silent, but a slight flush of pink filled his cheeks and he was drinking his water a bit more than usual. Allelujah coughed into his hand and drank down his own water while Lyle ceased his laughter and sat back with a few happy chuckles and the most disturbing shit eating grin on his face.

"It wasn't a strip club."

"How much did you make per lap dance?" Verity's hands slammed down on the table in agitation and she nearly threw her wineglass at his face. "I mean, the amount depends on how well you did, or how well you charge your customers. Did they get a face full of flat chest for a hundred bucks?"

"MY CHEST IS NOT FLAT."

"It so is! I almost thought you were a boy when I first saw you!

"Lockon…"

Tieria's eyebrows lifted in minor surprise.

Setsuna remained quiet.

The entire table was kind of quiet until….

"So, how much can I get for a lap dance?"


End file.
